


I'm Off To the Horizon

by NightingaleA113



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Books)
Genre: Angst?, Books, Goodbyes, Post-Books, Sad, Wow, i'm sad now, old hiccup, post-how to fight a dragon's fury, toothless is the best one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleA113/pseuds/NightingaleA113
Summary: Toothless visits Hiccup for the last time. Post- HTFADF.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after book 12 came out, and finished it three days ago, and didn't get the courage to post it until today. Yay procrastination!
> 
> (I just edited a few things, I was testing out that Hemmingway editing app? And I kind of liked it, so I'm gonna use it on my other fic.)

Hiccup stared out his window, waiting for Toothless to visit him for the last time. It had been only the week before, that he had finished writing his memoirs, and had placed them in the library which he had built not five years after he had been crowned King. 

Now an old man, smiling into the wind outside his bedchambers, he blissfully remembered his days being a young viking. He peered over the horizon as he had every day for the past week, but still didn't see anything. 

He was ready to give up, when he saw a shape slowly coming into focus. He smiled slightly, and as the dragon flew closer, he stepped back for Toothless to enter. 

His little hunting dragon was still young, but big enough that it was not as comfortable for him to sit on Hiccup's shoulder as it had been in the past. He instead perched on the head of Hiccup's bed, and demanded food. 

"T-t-toothless is hungry. Feed me a snack." He whined. 

Hiccup smiled, and walked over to the small box where he kept Toothless's favorite treats. He pulled out some ----- and held it out to Toothless, who gobbled it up in an instant. It was the afternoon, and Hiccup didn't have a lot to do before he ate his dinner, so he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Toothless stepped onto his chest, and curled up. Hiccup tried not to think about how this would be the last time he would rest like this, with Toothless's warm body heating his own. 

There would be no more nights of telling his dragon ridiculous jokes, which make Toothless laugh hysterically, and made everyone else cringe. No more watching his grandchildren play with Toothless, worrying about the safety of both parties. The treats he always kept with him would serve no purpose. The memory of The King's Hunting Dragon would be all that was left of Toothless. 

Hiccup absentmindedly stroked Toothless's small head, and remembered how small his dragon had been when he first had him. How he had easily fit into the sac which he'd been placed in. He remembered the first time the dragon had opened its mouth, to reveal nothing but gums, earning him his name. 

He remembered days of hunting with Toothless, often frustrating and unfruitful, but pleasant memories nonetheless. How much had changed since those days! The small child Hiccup had been had had no idea of the adventures he would have. Had no idea how much he would grow to love the dragon now curled up on his chest.

What a long time ago that was. 

King and dragon continued to lay in silence for what could have been anything between a few minutes and a few hours. 

Then, Toothless shifted, and sat up. He yawned. He stretched. Hiccup followed his lead, and sat on the edge of the bed, quietly. Slowly, and shaking slightly, Hiccup picked up the small seadragon and brought him to the windowsill. They stared out to sea, and Hiccup held Toothless to his chest. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let go of all those years, spent happily with this annoying, selfish, stubborn dragon. 

Toothless snuggled up to Hiccup's chest, and looked up. "T-t-toothless doesn't want to go."

Hiccup struggled to hold back tears. "I don't want you to go either," he choked out. "But you have to."

Toothless shifted so that they were making eye contact. A dragon's gaze is hypnotic. Hiccup remembered the first time toothless had stared into his eyes, and it had felt like he had been staring straight into his soul. This time felt no different. Hiccup picked Toothless up for one last hug. 

Hiccup muttered, very quietly. "You're the best one, toothless. You're the best one. " He could feel Toothless's smug smile at that admittance, but didn't care. Toothless was the best thing Hiccup had. Hiccup hugged him close, and finally set him down on the windowsill. 

The dragon hesitated, just for a moment, and part of Hiccup wanted to grab his dragon and never let him go. Then Toothless launched himself into the air, and all Hiccup could hear was the wind and the sound of wings flapping. 

Toothless's figure continued to go out of focus, until all he could see of his hunting dragon was a small green speck. Hiccup leaned out the window, as far as he could, but soon there was nothing for him to see. Only the flat horizon, and as Hiccup leaned against the windowsill, he squeezed out a few last tears.

Hiccup hobbled over to his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He'd given up the last of his childhood. There were dragons when he was a boy, but no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, I hope you like it! 
> 
> My tumblrs are NightingaleA113 & toothlessisthebestone
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
